cakerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Machina
Doctor Machina (born Altair Zodiac Machina the second) is an inhabitant of Technotropolis and a key member of the mercenary division of Power & Tech (PT). He is a scientist/engineer who builds experimental weapons for PT and occasionally works as a field operative. Although he is capable of fighting for himself, he typically employs robotic warriors to do his bidding. These specialised robots, built by Doctor Machina himself, are known as Machinobots. Goals Like most citizens of Technotropolis, he strives to better the city and develop technology. Unlike the average citizen however, the doctor takes this to a whole new level. Being a member of the mercenary division of PT, he works outside the jurisdiction of any government including the Technotropolis government. As such he is free to employ any method desirable to achieve his goal. As a genius scientist with endless enthusiasm for his desires, his methods are usually far from subtle. *He wants nothing less than the best for Technotropolis in terms of technological development and progress. *His father also worked in the scientific field. Machina aims to continue his father's work. This involves developing colonies in space, increasingly powerful Machinobots and the ability to artificially create organic life. Creating life artificially is especially important to him since his "natural" creation was far from pleasant. *The doctor's work is incredibly expansive. It will take more than an average human lifetime to achieve. As a result he either wants to create an heir to himself or find a way of expanding his own life somehow. Background Doctor Altair Zodiac Machina the second was born to a man of the same name. The Machina family has always lived in a secret laboratory which is hidden somewhere on the Technotropolis island. The Machina family has long lived in isolation from the rest of Technotropolis since Doctor Machina the first felt that isolation would better enable him to work on his projects. Other people have mixed oppinions of the Machina's. Some regard them as valued members of Technotropolis society whilst others regard them with suspicion. The reality of the matter is a mixture of both of these oppinions. There is no denying that the both Machina junior and senior are incredibly intelligent individuals and that their technology is amongst the best in Technotropolis but Machina the second's birthing process was amongst some of the most hideous things that have ever happened on the island. Throughout Machina the first's time as a scientist he received many injuries whilst doing his work. He was far from the most handsome of men whilst unscarred so when he was injured multiple times whilst at work, the scarring was detrimental to his image. Whilst young, this had never bothered the young scientist as he was far too tied up in his work but as he aged, and realised his work could not be achieved in his own lifetime, he realised he needed a descendant to finish his work for him. At first he attempted to find himself a partner legitimately. Unlike his son, who has very little sentiment, Machina the first had genuine emotion. This emotion had a tendancy to backfire on him throughout his life since he spent so much time in isolation. It hurt him especially in his search for a perfect partner. As a man of incredibly high IQ he simply could not see why no women could see through his scarred image. His failure to find a partner left him emotionally battered and confused. Initially he wanted a family too but after several years of trying to find a partner, his anger turned to greed and his desire to complete his work overtook him. Using machinobots as tools for his deed, he kidnapped the most beautiful woman that he could find and brought her back to his hidden labrotory. As the robots brought her back to the lab screaming, Machina the first was overtaken by grief, having realised what he had done however he decided that he would finish what he had started. He was already a monster for conceiving such a scheme and felt his work was ultimately for the greater good. Using artificial insemination; he made the woman the surrogate mother to his son, Doctor Altair Zodiac Machina the second. During her time pregnant the girl was kept in isolation with basic facilities provided for her and food delivered by Machinobot. Machino the first, shamed by what he had done, never revealed himself to her. Machina the second, after months of emotional pain for the woman, was born but by the end of the pregnancy period the woman had mentally and physically weakened so much that she passed away shortly after Machina the second's birth. Machina the first never had the chance to beg for forgiveness. Machina the first's grief for the woman hardened him emotionally. As a father and as a teacher he was a stern figure of authority. He taught Machina the second all the science he knew but in the process failed to teach him any social skills or empathy. By the age of 20, Machina the second had learnt everything he needed to know to further his father's work. Recognising this, his father rapidly descreased in both mental and physical health. Shortly before his death, Machina the first revealed to his son the atrocity which had transpired to create him. Discovering this made Machina the second an incredibly mentally unstable person. Having to constantly battle his emotions and thoughts regarding his creation gradually drove Machina the second insane. Doctor Altair Zodiac Machina the second, now without a father, returned to his work. However, during his father's period of teaching him, family finances had dropped substantially since work on other paid projects had come to a standstill. As a result of this, he decided to start contracts with PT's R&D department. Since he had a lot of equipment and machinery available to him he also joined the mercenary branch in an effort to regain his funds. With his incredible IQ, cold logical thinking and technology he quickly regained the lost money and restarted the larger projects. His approaches in the field of science and as a mercenary are incredibly controversial in Technotropolis. Though PT at times is far from ethical, even the greediest business people within the organisation found Machina's methods incredibly unethical and cold. Many people believe Machina works on forbidden projects and pays inspectors to keep quiet. Though cold, tactical and logical when working, Machina has a peculiar liking for music. Where he developed this ear for music from is unknown since his father was far from musically minded and he has had very little contact with the rest of Technotropolis society. Against all odds he does have a passion for music, jazz in particular, and is more than capable of playing several different electronic instruments. Doctor Machina, now 57, remains a mysterious figure to the public since he seldom ever interacts with wider society. Regardless of this he is very occasionally seen in Technotropolis attending events, various ceremonies and meetings. This is seen by the public as an opportunity to meet Machina in person and ask all the questions they are so eager to have answered. The press in particular exploit these moments however trying to get the doctor to stop and talk is very difficult. He is far from interested in public matters and frankly lacks the patience or social skills to deal with most of them. Most answers given by Machina in brief interviews are hastily given and typically barked at the interviewer. It is thus very suprising that, although Machina affords very little time or enthusiasm to most of his fans, he is quite happy to stop and talk to younger fans. When approached by younger people Machina's famously manic eyes calm and his aggressive body language softens into something quite approachable. When talking science to the open minds of the young Technotropolis citizens his enthusiam for his work comes forward in a very friendly way and he emanates a surreal fatherly warmth about him. It is about the only time you will see Doctor Machina genuinely smile. Personality He has always sacrificed his personal life for his work. This has heavily impacted his personality. He considers his work to be for the greater good and will take any measure to achieve his goals. There is apparently a fine line between enthusiasm and insanity, most citizens of Technotropolis and even a minority of PT would argue that Machina has since jumped the line into insanity. This is accurate. Machina has been working so hard for so long now that, somewhere along the line, he has lost sight of his original vision. Rather than working to further his father's work or develop Technotropolis into an even more utopian city, he now only works around his own desires. Doctor Machina is a greedy, self centered man. When things do not go his way he gets into very foul tempers and even goes as far as throwing tantrums. His mannerisms are almost always aggressive or hostile. The only times when he does not behave like this are when he is celebrating his own brilliance or when he is in the company of children. For some reason the company of young people helps him regain some of his humanity, if only for while he is in their prescence (which he rarely is). Aspirations: *To become the greatest scientist that ever lived. Machina already thinks he is but he wants to prove it to the world. *Machina needs another lifetime to achieve his work. Despite his soft spot for children he has little intention of finding a partner and having a child. Frankly he would rather just live longer himself. He wants to find a way to either extend his life or live forever. *He still thinks he wants the best for Technotropolis. Character Flaws: *His quick temper is infamous. He quickly loses it when things do not go his way or as planned. *His isolation has made him a very difficult man to approach for most. The lower below 20 a persons age gets, the easier it is to engage in a conversation with him. Although quite endearing, this does not really help him very much. Likes: *Science and technology *Empirical evidence and facts *Power *Music, especially jazz and loves playing music himself. Dislikes: *People getting in the way of his plans *Environmentalists *The media Weaknesses: *Because of the amount of time he spends working in the lab his physical fitness is far from peak. When in the field as a mercenary he usually tackles this by wearing an exoskeletal power suit or by sitting back and letting his Machinobots do the work for him. Without these he is quite weak. Beliefs: *Science and technology can solve all the problems of any intelligent life forms. *His work is for the greater good of Technotropolis society Wants: *A longer lifespan. Fears: *His past coming back to haunt him. (The events regarding his birth remain a mystery to everyone else) Alignment: *Diabolically Evil Appearance Doctor Machina is relatively short in stature but has quite a large build. He has a moderately large stomach due to lack of excersize but makes up for this with a well built arm and chest muscles which he developed artificially with chemicals. Unlike his father, who was pretty unpleasant looking (even when unwounded), Machina the second has inherited some of his mother's beauty. He is still far from perfect but he has very sharp facial features that are quite striking. Much of this however is concealed by facial hair. His head is bald but he has thick eye brows and a large moustache. Originally his hair was brown but it is beginning to turn white with age. In an effort to prolong his life and improve his physical fitness he has enhanced himself with mechanical implants and transplants. The bulk of these are concealed but some elements like cables and pipes are visible. His forehead has a thick metal plate covering an injury he attained from work and his left arm is visibly entirely mechanical. This arm is made from polished metal and has several features such as a retractable multi-barreled electric minigun. How much of Machina is flesh and how much of him is mechanical is a mystery. Doctor Machina usually wears either goggles or a visor both of which feature various optical enhancements such as thermal imaging and night vision. He usually dons a large single piece armour suit which protects him either in the lab or on the battle field as well as featuring numerous accesories which he can plug directly into his nervous system. It also contains fittings for a jet pack and rocket boots as well as for an exoskeleton. In the lab he wears a lab coat over this and in public he wears a large cloak over it. Category:Characters